La dualidad del respetuoso silencio
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Sasuke guarda un respetuoso silencio cuando su amigo rubio le hace una proposición indecente por no mandarlo a la mierda, o quizás porque no sabe qué decir.
1. Prófugos o mendigos

Pues nada. Incomprensible, este rubio de los cojones sigue siendo incomprensible.

Aquí estamos los dos, en un callejón, apenas iluminado por una bombilla que parpadea, dándole un aspecto más tétrico aún a este lugar tan estrecho y tan poco digno. Parecemos prófugos de la justicia o mendigos refugiándonos en las calles.

Puedo entender que quiera hablar conmigo de sus temas extraños porque él es así, ¿pero por qué aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? –me cruzo de brazos.

No sé qué le ha dado al idiota, ha tirado de mí en cuanto llegamos de la misión y nos ha metido en este sitio tan rarito.

Ladeo la cabeza.

¿Ha pasado algo realmente en la misión como para que el de ojos azules le dé uno de sus prontos extraños y decida arrastrarme por toda la aldea para traerme a un callejón?

-Me ofrezco.

-¿Qué?

Le miro con confusión. Quizás debería haberle prestado atención, pero estaba intentando recordar algo que hubiese sucedido, pero esto, al igual que escuchar a la gente, no es lo mío.

Veo que Naruto rueda los ojos, como leyendo en mi expresión que no he oído ni una sola palabra que ha dicho, aunque lleva un rato hablando.

-Si quieres acostarte con alguien…-parece vacilar, pero después sonríe -, me ofrezco.

¿Qué cojones?

Mi mente trabaja lo más rápido que me permite mi propio desconcierto, intentando encontrar otros sentidos más rebuscados, aunque con más sentido, que puedan significar esa frase. Así es Naruto, a lo evidente le da la vuelta y lo convierte en algo completamente distinto pero que tiene sentido al fin y al cabo.

Me masajeo las sienes, apoyándome en la pared intentando pensar claramente.

-Sé meterme en la cama.

El rubio se echa una risotada amplia y alegre.

-Por una vez que soy directo…

Veo que se mira los pies y se sonroja violentamente, entonces él apoya uno de sus brazos en uno de los lados de mi cabeza, recibiendo una mueca desafiante por mi parte.

No me digas que lo dice en serio…

Tratándose de él no sé por qué me sorprendo, siempre fue escandaloso e imprevisible. Quizás por eso es un buen ninja, aunque a eras de llegar a mi nivel.

-Somos demasiado mayores para juegos –contesto midiendo mis palabras

-No lo suficiente.

Se hace el silencio durante unos minutos, haciendo que el color rojizo de la cara de Naruto se vaya intensificando y le llegue hasta las orejas. Creo que nunca le he visto así.

Chasqueo la lengua. Aunque estaba esperando a que el maldito rubio concretase lo que quiere decir, creo que no me lo va a poner tan fácil, ya que quiere que hable. Hay días, de esos días raros, en los que el rubio quiere que intervenga en sus conversaciones para aportar algo u opinar, aunque normalmente le vale con que asienta y esté ahí, pero esos momentos son escasos

Malditos días.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Quieres decir en serio que no lo sientes?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, no dándole importancia a cualquier chorrada que se le haya pasado por la cabeza, y queriendo acabar con este tema tan absurdo, decido cortar por lo sano.

-¿El qué?

-En la misión estabas tenso todo el tiempo, con el ceño fruncido.

Así que eso fue lo que pasó. De todas formas no le veo tanta importancia a ese hecho como para que diga cosas tan desconcertantes, pero el rubio es tan caótico que sus hilos de pensamiento tampoco funcionan así. Desventajas de ser su amigo, pero normalmente solamente lo ignoro y problema resuelto.

Le miro a los ojos. Parece demasiado decidido como para que simplemente pase del tema y me vaya.

Bufo con molestia.

-A eso se le llama cansancio –contesto al fin

-No

-¿Me vas a decir tú a mí por qué estoy así? –levanto una ceja.

-Sí –sonríe algo divertido -. A veces te conozco mejor que tú a ti mismo.

Levanto una ceja con incredibilidad y me cruzo de brazos. Parece que hoy Naruto está especialmente gracioso hoy.

-A eso se le llama frustración sexual.

¿Qué cojones?

Mi mirada no cambia un ápice.

-Ya tienes una edad… Y bueno, eres un hombre –parece algo cortado -, y todos los hombres tenemos necesidades, tú sabes…

-No, no lo sé.

-Echar una cana al aire(1)

Ahora sí que ha dejado de tener sentido la conversación. Me dispongo a marcharme definitivamente de allí, sin embargo, nada más he separado la espalda de la pared, el me planta su enorme mano en el pecho y me empuja de un golpe seco otra vez contra el muro. Él sabe perfectamente que a cualquier otro lo habría machacado sin piedad por ese gesto, pero es él, así que con una mirada le marco la línea que está a punto de cruzar, pero esta vez él parece ignorarme a mí.

-No soy como el resto –rompo el silencio.

-Tu mente va por un lado, y el cuerpo por otro.

Vuelvo a chasquear la lengua, y me dispongo a darme motivos racionales para demostrarle que yo no sufro esa necesidad. No es algo que jamás me haya planteado ni que haya sentido en mi venas.

-¿Entonces por qué te quedaste mirando?

-¿El qué?

Entonces es él quien levanta la ceja.

-Ah.

Ahora sí que creo que puedo medio entender esa actitud extraña que lleva teniendo unos días, pero tampoco es que yo le diese mucha importancia…

Parece que Naruto sí le dio importancia.

Entorno los ojos, recordando el momento exacto en el que estaba bastante cansado de mi encargo y había regresado antes. Entré en la habitación donde me había tocado dormir con el rubio gritón, encontrándomelo de pie con la cabeza apoyado en la pared, los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios mientras alguien seguía entre sus piernas arrodillado sacándole suspiros.

Realmente jamás pensé que vería una expresión como aquella en la cara de mi mejor amigo, pero el caso es que me quedé allí helado varios segundos, viendo el curioso panorama, hasta que el de ojos azules clavó los ojos en mí, y yo me limité a girarme sobre mis talones.

-Yo también soy un hombre –parece disculparse.

-No te he pedido explicaciones.

-Pero yo a ti sí.

-¿Con qué derecho?

-Con el derecho que me da que hayas sido un mirón.

Sonrío con socarronería ante el adjetivo que ha usado. Me encojo de hombros.

-No esperaba encontrarme eso.

Rechina los dientes.

-No quiero que pienses nada raro.

¿Raro? Como si a mí me importara lo que hace o deja de hacer con su cuerpo, es libre, y si él sí tiene esas necesidades, es normal que se busque la forma de paliarlas. No soy tonto ni tan inocente, ya sabía de personas con las que ha pasado la noche, por decirlo de alguna forma, típico desfogo que suceden en las misiones. Al fin y al cabo, no todos pueden tener la cabeza fría y la sangre fría de pensar que quizás ellos mañana estén muertos.

Un momento.

¿No quiere que piense nada raro porque…?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusto?-salto de repente.

Veo que consigo sorprender al rubio, que retira la mano de la pared, algo incomodado, como si acabase de descubrir algo o de revolver sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Quizás esto explicaría por qué está rojo como un tomate y se está ofreciendo a ayudarme a desahogarme.

-No es eso –se muerde los labios -. Eres atractivo.

-No me digas.

Una cola de mujeres que me persiguen casi cada día, un club de fans tan enorme que han necesitado varias páginas webs para abarcarlo, cientos de cartas de amor diarias, cajas de comida que se amontonan en mi alacena, y trampas en cada esquina para matarme son una clara prueba de que lo soy. Objetivamente, no es nada subjetivo ni que tiene que ver con mi punto de vista.

La conversación entre ambos se estanca, y no es necesario que ninguno de los dos de lo diga, pero ya sé que esta vez es Naruto quien quiere hablar primero pero está buscando las palabras.

-No creo que solo te quedases mirando porque estabas sorprendido.

La verdad es que no le di ninguna importancia al incidente, es más me fijé tan poco en lo que sucedía que ni siquiera podría decir si esa persona era hombre o mujer.

Pero lo que sí recuerdo era su expresión. Ésta se me ha quedado grabado en el fondo de mi ojo.

Un pequeño escalofrío me sube por la espina dorsal.

-A eso me refiero.

Le miro sin acabar de comprender a qué se refiere, y él se limita a apoyarse a mi lado en la pared. Al final del callejón la gente pasa, pero nadie llega a vernos porque está oscuro.

El rubio se pone a tararear una canción, y yo aunque sé que ya podría irme con facilidad de allí, decido quedarme a su lado, porque sé que todavía guarda algo que quiere decir, y no me apetece tener que aguantarlo cabreado otra vez por haberle ignorado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-¿De qué? –pregunto.

-¿De que no te vendría bien…? –y se calla, como si se sintiera incómodo hablando de ello.

Me quedo un segundo callado, no porque no sepa la respuesta, ya que seguro que la sabré, sino porque estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Ves? –sonríe -. Estás dudando.

-Yo no dudo.

-Sí que lo haces –parece complacido.

Bufo.

-No creo que sea algo que necesite.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nunca he tenido esa sensación.

-Quizás porque no lo has probado.

Nadie dice nada

Esto no significa nada, es solo un respetuoso silencio porque no quiero simplemente darle una patada y mandarle a la mierda por decir sandeces.

-Pruébalo –deja caer sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque quizás así te relajes

-Yo soy así.

El rubio se echa una de sus grandes carcajadas, y una vez la amistad que le profeso y mi conciencia me mandan a no atravesarle el pecho con un Chidori para que se calle de una maldita vez.

-Pues entonces porque sino no voy a dejar de darte un coñazo.

Ciertamente ésta última razón es muy convincente.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ser contigo?

Veo que el rubio se queda pensativo, como si no se hubiera pensado demasiado bien todo aquello, o como si no supiera realmente por qué debería ser él.

-¿Quién sino?

-Esa no es una razón.

-Quizás –sonríe divertido -. Pero me he ofrecido.

-Como otros tantos.

El rubio se cruza de brazos.

-¿Por qué tendría que desfogarme con un hombre?

-No soy un hombre –parece ofendido -. Soy tu mejor amigo.

Al final voy a acabar cabreando al rubio, y lo que es peor, que comience a molestarme por haberle hecho enfadar, y eso no es que sea temible, pero si bastante coñazo. A veces me viene bien tener una buena relación con él, o cuando tengo esa ínfima necesidad de comunicarme con alguien. No, realmente no es una buena idea decir nada que pueda herir sus sentimientos.

Vuelvo a guardar ese respetuoso silencio sin saber exactamente qué decirle para que se calle.

-¿Sí o no?

¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle?

No, Naruto, a mí déjame de tonterías de deseos sexuales, de meter cosas en cosas, compartir gérmenes mezclando saliva, lo cual me parece asqueroso, y demás, porque eso son de hombres de las cavernas incapaces de controlar sus instintos, aunque tampoco hay que culparles, es lógico para la supervivencia de la especie. Yo estoy demasiado ocupado en seguir alargando la diferencia abismal entre mi poder y el del resto, por lo que no estoy para nada interesado en desfogarme con nada ni nadie, y mucho menos con mi mejor amigo porque sería… ahem, ¿raro de la leche?

Finalmente, como forma de resumir todo mi largo pensamiento anterior, simplemente me encojo de hombros, quizás sin darme cuenta de que esto puede ser tomado como algo más que indiferencia para el rubio, como una invitación indecisa.

Mierda.

-¿Con esa estamos?

Veo que Naruto se separa de la pared, vuelve a apoyar la mano a uno de los lados de mi cabeza y empieza a acercarse a mí.

He de reconocer que trago saliva al verme atrapado y me veo tentado con el pensamiento de matarle y acabar con la tontería, pero me entra una pena tremendo cuando pienso en la de gente que lloraría, así que simplemente dejo que ladee la cabeza, cierre los ojos y pose sus cálidos labios sobre los míos.

El primer contacto se me hace muy extraño, pero como tampoco sé que hacer para no mandarle a la mierda del todo, lo cual hace que me haga una nota mental y piense que debo dejar de ser buena persona a veces, así que simplemente cuando él comienza a abrir la boca para profundizar el beso, solo pienso en hacer lo mismo para que se calle de una puta vez, pero…

Pero entonces su calidez empieza a traspasarme, como si me estuviera atacando con una técnica de fuego, y mi cuerpo sin necesidad de pedir indicaciones a mi cerebro continúa el movimiento, besando a mi mejor amigo con una lentitud que se me antoja dulce, y con el pensamiento de que todo esto es muy, muy raro.

El maldito rubio de los cojones desliza una de sus manos, no sé cuál ya que mis sentidos parecen aturdidos, tras mi espalda presionándome hacia él, provocando que una de mis manos le agarre la nuca tirándole del pelo, buscando cercanía sin saber por qué, ni mucho menos por qué iba a querer yo tener a alguien tan molesto tan cerca.

Durante un instante parece que va a separarse, por lo que bajo la mano, agarrándole de la ropa, aunque finalmente simplemente gira la cara al otro lado y vuelve a besarme, colocando una de sus piernas entre las mías, haciendo que prácticamente sienta su corazón palpitando sobre el mío, que parece más acelerado de lo normal por una extraña razón.

Finalmente se separa sin aliento, y yo cojo solamente una gran bocanada de aire, y ordeno mis ideas todo lo rápido que mi mente de genio me permite.

Alzo la vista para mirar al rubio que está extrañamente callado, y me entran unas ganas horribles de…

Pegarle un puñetazo cuando en su mirada aparece algo parecido a un "te lo dije", así que ni corto ni perezoso le parto el labio del golpe, dejándole tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa sangrienta, divertida y bastante complacida.

Quizás, al final, mi cuerpo está reaccionando a una necesidad.

O quizás… Naruto me gusta.

Bah.

-o-

¡Hola! Creo que soy más imprevisible que Naruto, y aquí estoy con un fic que se me pasó por la cabeza, y sin más comederos de cabeza lo he subido. Los resfriados me inspiran según parece. No sé si escribirle una segunda parte.

(1)Echar una cana al aire significa: darle un gusto al cuerpo

¿Peticiones? ¿Sugerencias?¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Resfriados asesinos con dientes de sable porque los resfriados siempre comen primero perros para tener caras terroríficas y así poder también resf-aullar a la luz de Luna y así meterte el miedo en el cuerpo y después reírse en plan wuajajaja mientras te hacen enfermarte?


	2. Mil veces bah

Y el desgraciado del rubio no borra esa sonrisa divertida de su robo, y siento un calor tremendo en la cara, supongo que estaré furiosamente sonrojado, y digo furiosamente porque tengo ganas de pegarle una patada por utilizar esa mirada de superioridad que solo puedo usar yo.

Qué coño.

Le arreo una coz, enviándolo varios metros hacia adelante, aunque no llega a salir del callejón.

Sonrío con pesadez, que no con nerviosismo porque yo nunca estoy nervioso, ya que me quedo inmutable ante cualquier cosa que se enfrente a mí.

Alzo la vista, mirando el poco cielo que me deja ver el oscuro callejón. Tampoco estoy en silencio porque no sepa que decir, lo estoy haciendo para no matarlo a ostia limpia por lo que acaba de hacer. Es mi mejor amigo, ¡maldita sea! Esto no tiene sentido.

-Te lo dije –dice al fin las palabras que sus ojos gritaban.

Bufo y no le miro.

-Dime, Sasuke, si tu cuerpo no es el que ha reaccionado, ¿por qué me has besado?

¿Por no mandarte a la mierda? Creo que sería la contestación ideal, pero quizás debería buscar algo más suave y menos hiriente. El rubio es molesto cuando se enfada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusto?

Será desgraciado. Encima está usando mis propias palabras, ¿quiere acabar hoy en el hospital o qué?

-Ni de coña.

-Pues entonces tu cuerpo ha reaccionado a una necesidad.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto, molesto porque quizás el rubio tenga razón, no es mi mente la que es débil, sino el cuerpo, además la otra opción no se me antoja para nada conciliadora ni mucho menos con sentido, así que quizás a mi cuerpo se le ha apetecido ponerse neandertal. Por una vez…

-¿Qué propones?

El chico ruidoso se levanta de un salto, sobándose en lugar en el que le he golpeado en la cara, retirándose la sangre de los labios con cuidado. Al llegar a mi altura vuelve a poner el brazo a un lado de mi cabeza, con una pose, supongo, que pícara.

-Ya te lo dije.

Este tío es idiota.

En lugar de… realmente no sé qué esperaba el muchacho, así que no dejo que sigue con esa pose delante de mí, y le agarro la nariz con fuerza, haciendo que emita quejidos lastimeros mientras vamos saliendo del callejón de los cojones y le voy arrastrando a cualquier otro sitio. Ya lo pensé desde el principio, si quería tratar algún tema medianamente serie éste no era el lugar mucho menos.

-¡Sasuke! Maldita sea, suéltame –lo oigo dolerse.

Sé que los ciudadanos de la aldea se paran a mirarnos, o se echan unas risas cuando me ven llevándomelo de esa forma, pero eso es algo que ni me importa ni me interesa. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y a mí todo me la trae floja(1), y bastante.

Finalmente llegamos al portalón de mi mansión, y nada más cruzar la madera y cerrar la puerta, quedándonos en el patio que precede a la casa, le suelto por fin, recibiendo una mueca infantil de enfado.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿Te parece un lugar como ese para decir esa montaña de estupideces?

-¿Qué importa el sitio?

-Imagínate que nos sigue un espía.

-¿Y?

-Que se frotará las manos como sepa que nos vamos a poner hacer lo que quiera que sea ahí en medio.

-No entiendo.

-Los contactos con pretensiones sexuales ralentizan los sentidos.

El rubio ladea la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando, algo bastante raro en él, hasta que al final simplemente coloca su sonrisa de idiota y se le abren mucho los ojos, lo que significa que he dicho algo que le ha gustado. Lo que yo diga, no hay Dios en el cielo que lo entienda.

-¿Los tuyos también? –me da un codazo.

-Los tuyos, imbécil –le corrijo -. No me apetece ser la niñera de nadie.

De nuevo se alza el silencio entre ambos durante un momento, y él rubio vuelve a sonrojarse fuertemente, por lo que baja la vista para mirarse los pies, aclarándose la garganta varias veces pensando en hablar en algún momento de su existencia.

-Ve al grano –le meto prisa.

Naruto vuelve a sonreír.

-Al traerme a tu casa, ¿has aceptado mi propuesta?

Mierda.

¿Por qué nunca caigo en que hago cosas que la gente siempre toma como invitaciones a cosas pervertidas? Creo que toda la maldita población de Konoha está con las hormonas muy revueltas y siempre acaban pensando en lo peor, o en aquello que implica acabar sudando y compartiendo fluidos asquerosos.

-Yo…

El rubio se acerca otra vez a mí, haciendo que me tense, y entonces pone una de sus manos en mi hombro, una cercanía que me parece incluso para él demasiado familiar y extraña.

-Ya te dije que si tu cuerpo necesita… -hace una pausa -, desahogarse, me ofrezco.

Creo que si él no fuera quien es, habría hecho como otros que acaban malinterpretando mis acciones y palabras, es decir, pegándole una patada y amenazarle con acabar con su inútil existencia, pero el que tengo delante es Naruto, y es demasiado… Ahem, útil para mí como para despacharlo de esa forma.

De todas formas creo que es hora de decirle de forma delicada que no puedo aceptar esa propuesta.

¿Pero qué..?

Naruto, aprovechando mi silencio se ha acercado mucho, y cuando digo mucho es que está a punto de… Bueno, ya me está volviendo a besar, y como mi cuerpo parece que es anormal, he vuelto a quedarme helado.

¿Pero qué?

¿Cuándo cojones ha entrado una bandada de murciélagos en mi cuerpo? En estos últimos días no he comido nada raro, y mucho menos animales vivos, y tampoco he corrido con la boca abierta, así que no sé ni cómo han llegado ahí, a mi estómago, ni cómo pueden seguir vivos y revoloteando con esa energía que hace cosquillas.

El beso sigue profundizándose, haciéndose cálido, como Naruto que se tiene que poner de puntillas para poder seguir haciéndolo con comodidad, ya que soy un poco más alto que él, y para no perder el equilibrio rodea mi cuello con sus fuertes brazos, y yo coloco mis manos en su cadera, supongo con alguna clase de función, pero yo no sé cuál.

¿Por qué cuando se ha separado mi cabeza le ha seguido para repetir el contacto? Joder, maldito cuerpo con hormonas de adolescente ¡hace ya mucho tiempo que pasé por esa época! ¡Ya pasé la maldita pubertad! Y jamás experimenté sus nocivos efectos, ¿están viniendo ahora todos de golpe?

El calor que es tan propio de Naruto parece que empieza a extenderse ahora por todo mi cuerpo, y cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo, ya que hay una zona de mi cuerpo que empieza a ponerse feliz, o en términos más correctos, se está poniendo primitiva, ya que comienzo a ver con unos ojos nada inocentes al rubio. Estoy empezando a verle como a un pedazo de carne.

Y tengo hambre.

Mucha.

-Tu cuerpo está reaccionando –asiente sin llegar a mirar a ningún sitio concreto.

-Y el tuyo también.

-Ya lo sé –sonríe -. Yo tengo sangre en las venas.

-Y yo.

El rubio levanta una ceja.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bufo otra vez más.

-Te lo dije.

-Vete a la mierda.

Llevo queriendo decírselo desde hace rato, pero ahora no lo digo en el sentido que pretendía desde el principio. Acabo de entender porque los hombres primitivos se comportaban como animales cuando una hembra se movía delante de ellos. Realmente aturde tus sentidos y despierta al animal que quiere hacer perdurar a la especie, aunque mi instinto de supervivencia de la especie debe estar atrofiado, ya que de esta relación no puede salir ningún ser vivo.

Se me vuelve a acercar Naruto, y yo voy evitando, retrocediendo un paso cada vez, hasta que topo con la puerta de mi casa, siendo encerrado una vez más por el rubio, que parece entre divertido y contento, entrándome ganas de borrarle esa mueca de un puñetazo, pero, no sé por qué, deslizo a un lado la puerta, dejándola abierta.

Mierda.

Este gesto sí que es una clara invitación, lo que no sé es si lo he hecho de forma consciente, o si ha actuado mi parte animal por mí.

El rubio me lanza una mirada densa, llena de significados y que me ahoga como si fuera un mar azul.

-Me lo voy a tomar como un sí.

Me va empujando hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

A la mierda, que mi cuerpo haga lo que le salga de los cojones, a ver si así es capaz de enfocarse de una puta vez y deja de incordiarme con esta calidez que me sofoca.

No sé en qué punto empiezo a perder la ropa en el camino hacia mi cuarto, que el rubio parece conocer como si fuera su casa, pero sé que esta vez soy yo el que lo atraigo hacia mí, pegándole un tirón del pelo acercándole, siendo obedecido de forma sumisa por él, que recibe mis labios con la misma hambre que parece que tengo yo.

Sus manos comienzan a delinear mi cuerpo, contrastando la aspereza de su palma por el trabajo y las misiones, con la suavidad de mi impoluta piel, aunque con unas apenas visibles cicatrices.

Tampoco sé en qué momento empezamos a ponernos tiernos, pero no me acaba de resultar del todo extraño recibir sus mordiscos que me dan curiosos escalofríos, y sus besos que me recorren con habilidad todo el cuerpo.

Y ni mucho menos tengo idea de por qué le voy marcando con los dientes el cuello, aunque quizás es esa parte de mi cerebro que desea marcar su territorio, dejando constancia de que estuve aquí y de que él me pertenece, pensamiento que en seguida intento borrar de mi mente, porque Naruto es una persona y no un objeto que se pueda poseer y ponerle dueño con un collar como a un perro.

-Sasuke…-oigo en un extraño tono -. Esto no se te da del todo mal.

Y se ríe, el muy cabrón se ríe.

-Cállate –mi voz suena más ronca de lo normal.

Pero eso no le quita la sonrisa, y mucho menos la picardía, ya que es él que me comienza a marcarme a mí con fuerza, mientras me clava las uñas en toda la espalda, que recibe una sacudida provocada por un escalofrío.

Al menos no soy el único que se siente animal hoy, y que tiene ganar de cercar su territorio.

Ay, Dios, me he rebajado al nivel de cualquiera con instintos sexuales.

¿Qué va a ser de mí?

¿Pero qué coño está pasando? ¿Cuándo hemos acabado en esta posicioón? ¿Y por qué no me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?

Mi cuerpo está actuando realmente sin pedir permiso y de forma unilateral.

Me sorprende el eco de mis propios gemidos resonando en toda la habitación, mezclados con los de mi puto mejor amigo, sincronizados con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos sudados, con los mechones del pelo pegados a la piel, y arañazos y mordiscos por todos lados.

Y besos. Sobre todos besos que me dejan sin aliento.

-La frustración sexual existe hasta para los Uchihas –sonríe.

Habla demasiado

-Hablas demasiado.

Vale, el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca ha muerto en combate también.

-Y tú demasiado poco, así que lo hago por los dos.

Tras una sensación que hace se me nuble la vista y entorne los ojos, y a Naruto que se muerda los labios con fuerza, parece que esos murciélagos que se habían alojado en mi cuerpo echan a volar todos a la vez, desapareciendo esa sensación en apenas un instante, sacándome un grito ronco

Nos posicionamos uno al lado del otro, yo sintiendo poco a poco como se apagan mis hormonas y mis instintos, dándome una extraña sensación de paz y satisfacción, que también parece sentir el rubio, ya que tiene una sonrisa de idiota que jamás había visto, pero que parece que no puede evitar.

Se queda en mi lengua la sensación de que hay algo que quiero decirle, pero ahí se queda, ya que en seguida se desvanece. Tampoco sería importante si no ha querido salir.

No sé por qué veo a Naruto sonreír cuando me quedo callado y pensativo.

-Se te ve menos tenso.

¿Por qué ese tono vuelve a sonar a un "te lo dije"? Se está paseando por la línea de mi paciencia con descuido y al final me va a tocar los cojones y voy a tener que mandarle a la mierda, y empezar a darle de ostias hasta que me canse, el problema es que este ejercicio me ha agotado más de lo que pensaba que haría.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Me incorporo con un extraño agarrotamiento en los músculos, y me dispongo a levantarme de la cama para fingir que nada ha pasado y así que el rubio ya me deje en paz. En realidad para que ambos me dejen tranquilo, tanto Naruto como mi cuerpo que tenía ganas de satisfacer esa necesidad primitiva. Se supone que ahora que ya está cubierta, ya se deben calmar esas partes de mi cuerpo y ya puedo enfocarme en seguir entrenando y pateando a la gente sin esforzarme.

Ya mis sentidos deben haber dejado de sentirse aturdidos.

Siento como el maldito rubio me agarra, haciéndome caer de nuevo en la cama.

Gruño.

Al alzar la vista, una visión de un rubio desnudo como su madre lo trajo al mundo, me pone los pelos de punta, pero no me quedo mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos, ya que él me da un último beso y yo los cierro instantáneamente. Vamos, supongo que será el último, porque hasta aquí hemos llegado con los instintos porque…

Porque…

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Mierda ¿Por qué estoy volviendo a caer en esta espiral de que mi cuerpo mande sobre mi mente?¿Qué coño estoy pensando? ¿Por qué estar cerca del escandaloso de ojos azules me da estas cosquillitas y hace que una sonrisa medio soberbia amenace con salir en mis labios?

Sasuke, haz el favor de concentrarte porque…

-Ven aquí.

Naruto me va arrastrando poco a poco al centro de la cama, tirándome del pelo hasta ponerme encima suya mientras no dejamos de besarnos ni un solo momento.

Al menos me tranquiliza saber que esta vez cambiaremos de roles, y esa expresión que tuvo ese día cuando abrí la puerta, ahora la provoco yo, haciéndole encenderse sus mejillas, y sus ojos volverse fieros y desafiantes, lo que hace una vez más que algo dentro de mí se despierte. Otra vez.

Debo de haber perdido la cabeza en algún punto de mi vida, o más concretamente, de esta tarde.

Quizás mi cuerpo tiene demasiadas ganas de ponerse animal.

O…

Quizás perdí la razón por él.

Bah.

Qué cursilada.

(1)Traerte algo floja: Que te da igual.

Gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores y favoritos **Hatake E.**, **Kazahayaa**, **LoveDamonSalvatore**, **Rapakivi**, **Sawara Emily A.K**, **Zanzamaru**,


End file.
